


noctem luci

by draconian (chiyoris)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Death, HP AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Violence, battles, been wanting to do this since forever been never had the guts to actually post it au, dark order au, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyoris/pseuds/draconian
Summary: Happiness can be found,even in the darkest of times,if one only remembers to turn on the light.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, slight on those last two? not too sure
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. diffindo

"We will be listing names that the Dark Lord has handpicked himself to join him on a mission.    
  
When we call your name, step out to the front and form a line."    
  
"Ahn Soomi."    
  
"Choi Hadon."    
  
"Ha Minho."    
  
"Han Jong-youn."    
  
"Ju Wontak."    
  
"Kim Dohyun."    
  
"Kim Jonghyun."    


  
As his best friend's name was called the entire room fell silent and the atmosphere grew cold. Jonghyun was an Order member right to the bone. He lived, breathed, and cherished the Order with his entire being. The Dark Lord knew of this, despite the Order being in terrible shape and broken apart, Kim Jonghyun, defied all that was the Dark Lord, firmly believing that the Order would come back to its full strength. 

  
  
So why, Minhyun thought to himself as he saw Jonghyun step out from his spot among the Hufflepuffs, _why did the Dark Lord choose him?_

  
  
The deatheater finished announcing all the names and she stood up straighter and gave an ugly, rotten toothed smile to the students in front of her. 

  
  
"All, but those whose names I have called will head back to your common rooms, and wait until your head of house comes by to collect you for the induction ceremony this evening." She waved the rest of the school away and closed the doors to the Great Hall soundly.    


  
"Now," she said looking at the seven students standing in front of her, she scanned over them and as she settled her gaze on Kim Jonghyun, the only student not from Slytherin, her lip curled in disgust, "you ought to know, you are not members of the Dark Lord's army just yet. You will prove yourself to the Dark Lord tonight and if he is pleased, you will then be given the opportunity to become Death Eaters. Until then,” she waved her wand and a platter of sandwiches and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared on the tables nearby.    
  


"Go on," she urged, "you must eat if you want to impress the Dark Lord." 

  
  
Jonghyun hadn't noticed that it was past Hogwart's normal time for lunch and he hadn't noticed just how hungry he was. Not until he saw a plate of food sitting right in front of him. 

  
  
He followed the other students as they made their way to their lunch, when he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, he walked briskly to a table and leaned against it. His hands planted on the top of the table, sweaty and trembling, his body's temperature rose significantly, and he felt sweat dripping down his frame, from his head to his toes. He groaned and as he tried looking around, he felt incredibly dizzy for the world felt and looked as if it were spinning and he stood in one place. And as he lost consciousness, he swore he heard the voice of their former headmaster saying, _Give in to him. Impress him. Don’t defy him._

  
  
Jonghyun _woke up in a bed, not his bed for his bed had been confiscated and destroyed once the Death Eaters had taken over. Since the boy who lived_ had lost to the Dark Lord, Jonghyun and many of his friends from the Order had to hide out in the Room of Requirement at night so as not to be tortured for fun or killed unexpectedly by the Death Eaters in charge. He has slept in sleeping bags ever since. Every time the Room of Requirement appeared, it did with hundreds of sleeping bags and pillows just enough for everyone and with just enough room for them all to fit. But this time, it was different. Drastically different. He wasn't at Hogwarts. Or at the very least he didn't believe he was, for he had never seen this particular room before. The bedsheets were dark green and the bed frame mahogany. He looked around and saw that all of the furniture in the room was mahogany wood. 

  
  
Whoever's place this is, he thought to himself, _they must be ridiculously rich._

  
  
To prove his statement even more true he noticed a massive library in front of him with hundreds, or perhaps even thousands, of titles of all genres. Muggle books and wizard ones alike. He had wondered if this house belonged to a Death Eater for its elegant look and feel, but seeing the Muggle books, Jonghyun retracted that thought and wondered if this house may belong to an Order member. Perhaps someone who had survived and had escaped from the Dark Lord's grasp. 

  


An _ally_.    


  
"Oh, you're awake,” a familiar voice drawled, Jonghyun turned around and his mind was conflicted on whether he should've been excited to see someone he knew or terrified that he was in the same room as one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants, Choi Mingi; Jonghyun’s face must have chosen the latter for Mingi laughed and said, “Now, don't look too happy to see me, cousin.” 

  


Jonghyun sputtered and then regained his composure, “Why? What am I doing here?”, he looked away from  Mingi and began searching the room, searching and trying to sense if any magic was being used to detect his presence or to watch him as he talked to his Death Eater  _ cousin.  _

  


Mingi frowned at his behavior and said, “Don't get all jumpy on me, Hufflepuff, no one's watching us. The Dark Lord wasn't sneaking glances at you while you slept your pretty face off.” 

  


Jonghyun’s face flushed but he dropped his gaze and shifted it to the bedding, a silk cover and  Jonghyun noticed it had been embroidered with small silver snakes, throughout. He felt the bed dip as  Mingi sat down at the end. 

  


“You fainted at Hogwarts, it seemed you had been running a fever for a while. One you had obviously been ignoring.” he looked at the shorter wizard sharply, then continued, “I brought you here before the other death eaters decided it'd be a good idea to just kill you if you're not strong enough for the Dark Lord.” 

  


Jonghyun looked at him, a suspicious look on his face, “ Mingi , what are you up to?” 

  


He sighed and looked at  Jonghyun , a resigned look on his face, one he had seen many times before when his cousin would visit him at Hogwarts. Before the Dark Lord took over, before  Mingi became the Dark Lord's right-hand man. Before  Jonghyun had to hide and fear for his life and for the lives of his friends in the one place he ever felt safe in. Before all hope had been lost, “We're trying to get the Order back together.” 

  


Of all the things, Jonghyun expected him to say, regathering the Order was undeniably the last thing he could have ever guessed. Right after, “Nargles exist and everything the loopy Ravenclaw Ahn Hyeongseob has ever said was completely factual.” He would have believed that more than the actual statement that came out of his cousin's mouth. He looked at Mingi and his eyes narrowed, “Who's ‘we’?” 

  


Mingi smiled.  Jonghyun’s heart aches that the first thought that passes through his mind is that this was the first time he’d ever seen a genuine smile on his younger cousin’s face. He allows the other to grab his arm and drag him outside of the room, “Meet the new and improved, Order of the Phoenix.” 

  


Jonghyun looked around and if not for his ill state and fatigue, he would have laughed at how ridiculous the situation was. In the entire living room, Jonghyun counted three wizards and one witch and they were all former Slytherins. 

  


“Is this it?” he asked looking around to see the tired faces of student-turned-Death Eaters and not surprisingly at all, he even caught some glares sent his way as he scanned over the faces. He recognized them all but couldn't really place a name to any. 

  


“The only people I trust with not only my life but with yours, too.”  Mingi looked at him, a small glint in his eye, “Now, everyone this is my cousin. Kim  Jonghyun .  Jonghyun , this is everyone.” 

  


A tall and handsome boy came forward a smile on his face, “I'm Kim Mingyu, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

  


Jonghyun shook his hand and smiled back. 

  


Then there was a girl, who wore a smirk on her pretty face, “Im Nayoung. It feels great to see some slither of hope in this dumb war.” 

  


Jonghyun nodded and accepted the hug that the former Slytherin girl offered to him. 

  


“ Wen Junhui” He pointed to a handsome young man seated on the couch, his eyes glaring holes into  Jonghyun , “and Jeon  Wonwoo ”  Mingi introduced the last of the two who hadn't gotten up to greet  Jonghyun , “and I'm sure you know...” 

  


He motions to a another wizard, Jonghyun hadn’t noticed him before as he’d just stood up from his place at the dining table. The boy had short black hair that had seemed to have grown quite a bit since the last time Jonghyun saw him. His scared, round eyes staring holes into him. 

  


“He was in Hufflepuff,”  Mingi told him when he didn't answer, perhaps believing his silence meant he didn't know who the other was. “He’s-” 

  


“Kang Dongho”, said Jonghyun, nodding. “Your mother was in the Order. You didn't come to the funeral...but she's buried in Godric’s Hollow, next to the Hwangs.” 

  


Dongho stared at him, his eyes showing the sadness and longing that Jonghyun understood all too well for one's deceased parents. 

  


“Just thought you'd like to know in the sense that when the war ends. You'll want to see her.”  Jonghyun turned to the others and examined them. They all had tired facial expressions, bags under their eyes, scars on their faces and arms. Their Dark Mark ever evident on their forearms, branding them forever. “Now, what's the plan?” he said turning to  Mingi , whom he had presumed to be the leader of the group. 

  


“We’re all planning on defecting.” 

  


“Defecting?” 

  


“Betraying. Turning on the Dark Lord, whatever you want to call us trying to get ourselves fucking killed.” the boy named Junhui answered, every word laced with what Jonghyun sensed was bitterness. Although he quite wasn’t sure for what, however, in these times - who didn’t have a reason to be a little angry? 

  


“We defect, tonight.”  Mingi spoke to the group,  continuing on despite Junhui’s outburst “By the time the Dark Lord learns of  Jonghyun’s disappearance, he will send a search group to look for him. Through that chaos we will leave, the order has a post out on-” 

  


“Wait.”  Jonghyun looked at his cousin, his face paled,” My friends.  _ My  _ _ friends  _ , they’re still at Hogwarts.  Mingi we  have to help them.  Minhyun -” 

  


Mingi shook his head, his eyes full of regret. “The moment the Dark Lord hears about you,  Jonghyun , he’s going to be up in arms. We can’t allow ourselves to get distracted.” 

  


“But he’ll kill them”  Jonghyun can hear a small ounce of hysteria creeping into his voice, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. His hands begin to shake, and though he had perfected his usual facade of nonchalance, he couldn’t keep himself from breaking down in front of the deflecting Death Eaters. “ Mingi ,  _ please  _ . ” 

  


Mingi stares at him, his expression unchanging. “I’m sorry. But if we go back, they’ll kill us. And if we sit here and do nothing, they’ll kill us all  Jonghyun . I’m sorry,  Jonghyun ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.

Minhyun had proven himself to be useful. He was amazing at Potions and his abilities with actual spells remain unparalleled in his Slytherin classes.

  


But he was far from great. He was far from being the pride and joy of Slytherin house, and he was every bit of an outcast there.  Minhyun , despite what others may think, was a good person. At least, that's what  Jonghyun told him and everything  Jonghyun said to him, he took to heart. His parents were good people, no matter how many of his now Death Eater teachers claimed otherwise. His parents were good people and sometimes good people have to die for the right reasons. This was a comforting mechanism  Jonghyun had taught him every time  Minhyun’s grief became too  much . 

  


Minhyun often wondered why the Dark Lord kept him alive this long. If he wanted to, the powerful wizard could kill him with a simple flick of his hand and no potion or fancy wand action could save Minhyun from his fate. However, here he was still standing, hiding out from Death Eaters, plotting an escape passage out of Hogwarts to get him and his friends to safety.

  


_ Safety. _

  


Minhyun almost laughed at how childish it sounded. In this world, during this war, there was no such thing as  _ safe.  _ The word, itself, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t want to crush  Jonghyun’s dreams of a perfect utopia.  In the near future , just far enough to grasp for it; just close enough to hope for it. But  Minhyun had long forgotten what  _ safe  _ felt like. Not when he was constantly being subjected  to torture and abuse for  the entertainment  of  the Death Eaters that roamed the school. He’d had to endure the pain the  cruciatus curse  put him through , he’d had to endure countless moments of humiliation under the  imperius curse, and he worried that at any given moment h e could  be struck with the killing curse - ending the short life of Hwang  Minhyun.

  


On the days he could, he’d sneak away into the Room of Requirement, mapping out every exit, hallway, classroom, and secret passageway in the castle. He spent hours trying to find an area where they could escape undetected by the roaming Death Eaters that had begun to catch whiff of their hiding place as more of them began patrolling the seventh floor and more students were caught and dragged to the dungeons - attempts were made to get whatever information they could out of them.

  


Minhyun’s hands shook as he thought of all those scenarios; the idea that his friends were being endlessly tortured and manipulated terrified him, giving him all the more reason to become frustrated in his lack of findings.

“It’ll be fine,” Jonghyun would console him on the worse nights, Minhyun waking up from nightmares that involved: Jonghyun, death, and the Dark Lord. He never liked to speak of his dreams, and luckily Jonghyun never pried as long as Minhyun told him they were about his fears of being stuck inside the school any longer. “You’ll figure it out, I know you can.”

  


Minhyun blinks back tears as he tried to not think of his best friend, he tried not to think about the Dark Lord’s  _ sorrowful  _ look as he announced the Hufflepuff’s untimely death on the expedition.

  


“He was too weak,” The Dark Lord announced to the unsettling silence of tired and angry students who’d had everything taken away from them already. The supposed death of their one and only hope brought along an upsetting ripple through the crowd. 

  


Minhyun didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t. Jonghyun promised him they’d get out of here  _ together _ . And everything Jonghyun said was fact. Jonghyun never lied.

  


Ever.

  


Minhyun knowing this and firmly believing it in his heart, searched even harder. He was going to get them out of here, all of them. Wherever Jonghyun was, he was going to find his way back to Minhyun no matter what.

  


Kim Jonghyun was a man of trust and loyalty, and Minhyun knew that better than anyone.

  


_ “You’re the smartest guy I know.”  _ _ Jonghyun’s _ _ voice rings in his head,  _ as sleep overtakes him, the past draining week finally getting to him.  _ “You’ll find a way  _ _ out; _ _ I believe in you.” _

  


Minhyun wakes up to noises of explosions out in the halls and people around scrabbling around him, screaming at him to wake up. When Minhyun finally gained conciousness and understood his surroundings, he hastily pulled out his wand and motioned everyone else to stand behind him. The walls of the Room of Requirement shook, dust falling from the stones. Their safe haven had been found, soon they will have no other choice but face the Death Eaters on the other side. Minhyun looks around at the others, wands out and ready to fight, ready to lay down their lives if need be. For once, Minhyun realized they weren't going down without resistance, they weren’t giving up this time. He felt a small sense of pride.

  


He hears a low rumbling that doesn’t come  from  the hallway entrance, and he allows himself to spare a glance at the shaking portrait of Helga Hufflepuff,  Minhyun watching as the portrait swings forward like a door and out came a face  Minhyun hadn't seen in ages.

  


Minhyun , in a brief overwhelming moment of relief, almost ran to the other for a hug but with half a mind he stood rooted in his spot as he watched other students holler and shout at the sight of Ong Seongwu. Former  Slytherin, member of the Order, and sole living descendant of the Ong bloodline. A lopsided smile hung off his face as he scanned the crowd,  Minhyun noticed a figure squeeze past him.

  


Kang Daniel.

  


Minhyun had the slight overwhelming sensation to cheer with the rest of the students, to hug his friends as they consoled him that everything was going to be okay. That he did a good job but that they’d take it from here.

  


But when the door to his once isolated safe haven  shook the entire room  and he saw loose screws flying around them, he knew he couldn't let himself get distracted.

  


Minhyun , immediately reacting, began ordering the older students to create a blockade in front of the younger  ones. Following his order , he heard  Seongwu and Daniel round up the first and second years, to go through the tunnel in which they came. He heard them working quickly, as the bangs began to shake the entire front wall.

  


"Don’t be scared."  Minhyun tried comforting his makeshift first line of defense, they nodded but most of them were shaking in fear, their wands unable to be pointed straight.

"This is for the Order," he told them calmly, "for our families." 

“Dead,” He continues as another bang shook the wall.  Minhyun started to see the light from the corridor shine through . 

“Or  alive."

A nother bang and  Minhyun had to duck as a piece of stone flew toward his head.

  


"MINHYUN COME ON" He heard Seongwu call out from behind trying to shout over the noises of the explosion happening outside, "EVERYBODY ELSE HAS GONE THROUGH"

  


"You guys go," Minhyun turned towards the shaking wizards he had lined on each side of him. "I'll be fine", he reassures them as they look at him skeptically, "Go." he orders a bit more sternly.

  


Minhyun watches as most of them break away from the line and rush towards  Seongwu , he turns and sees that there are still some left standing alongside him Another bang shakes the entire room and  Minhyun sighs, "Go." he tells the rest, they look at him some of them with expressions that indicated they think he’s gone crazy. And maybe he has. But it didn't matter, he positioned his wand, arm steady and his mind concentrated and ready. He flicked his head towards  Seongwu and Daniel, telling the last bit of students to leave through the tunnel. Perhaps their fear got the best of them, or they didn't want  Minhyun to get angry with them. Slytherins did scary stuff when they were  angry, and their current situation wouldn't make any exceptions to that known rule.

  


Minhyun heard his friends call out to him, he heard the panic dripping from Seongwu's voice. The most colorful curses Seongwu knew were being aimed at Minhyun. In any other situation, he would’ve laughed and maybe even said some back. Instead the words stung, his heart ached as he reminisced about the past as he stood there awaiting his fate. The foundations of the hidden room, shaking, on the verge of complete destruction. Minhyun couldn't let himself get distracted, he couldn't let anyone else he loved get hurt, he couldn't just turn around and leave.

  


"Minhyun, please, let's go." Daniel's pleading voice called out to him, Minhyun turned his head to watch the last of the students trickle into the tunnel, running away to safety.

  


Safety. The word left a bitter taste in Minhyun's mouth.

  


Out of the corner of his eye, Minhyun saw the last Ravenclaw clamber into the tunnel and take off into the darkness. Minhyun breathed a sigh of relief, "You guys need to go."

  


"Minhyun." Seongwu's strained voice came out in a panicked gasp, as both he and Daniel tried to run out of the tunnel.

  


"Keep them safe." He told them.

  


Minhyun aimed his wand at the portrait and yelled  "C OLLOPORTUS ", a locking spell. The last image he saw of the two was Daniel pulling  Seongwu from the tunnel entrance as the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff slammed shut.

  


The walls behind him exploded to small pebbles, showering the room, Minhyun barely had the opportunity to cast Expulso, knocking back several death eaters before his body went rigid with pain. He fell to his hands and knees, face contorting, breath coming out in short gasps. He had the thought that these were his last moments, and he was going to die without being able to fight back.

  


Minhyun screams out in even more pain as he's hit with another curse, he tastes blood in his mouth. "Leave him be." he hears a deep voice say, "The Dark Lord wants this one alive."

  


Footsteps approach Minhyun, and he tries to reach for his wand before it's kicked away. The figure crouches down in front of him, coming to eye level with him. Minhyun is slipping in out of consciousness as he feels more places throughout his body ooze with blood, he doesn't have the mind to react when the figure reaches out to wipe the blood that drips from his nose.

  


Minhyun barely hears the figure in front of him ordering the other Death Eaters to search the room for the other students and there’s a fleeting moment of victory that he isn’t allowed to relish in before he gets knocked unconscious by a Death Eater’s boot. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lmk what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of it and whether or not, you're intrigued enough to continue


End file.
